1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for aiding in hanging wallpaper.
More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for applying wallpaper paste to wallpaper.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns a comprehensive wallpaper paste applying apparatus.
2. The Prior Art
Hanging paper on walls has long been practiced, and traditionally includes measuring and cutting a length of wallpaper from a roll, applying paste to the back surface of the length of wallpaper, and applying the paste coated side of the paper to a surface such as a wall or ceiling. Devices for aiding in applying wallpaper paste have been known for as long as wallpaper. A wide variety of devices are available, from brushes used to apply paste by hand and troughs through which lengths of paper are pulled, to large, complex and costly devices employed by professionals which are adjustable to apply a desired thickness of paste.
Each of the devices has benefits and detriments. The brushes, and troughs are very inexpensive and simple to use. However, while simple to use, they are not easy to use. Applying paste smoothly and evenly, to a desired thickness, requires a great deal of practice. Even with a great deal of experience, application of paste in this manner is inefficient, taking a relatively long time, with less than optimal results. These devices also tend to be messy, with paste spilled or otherwise distributed over surfaces that are not intended to be pasted, such as table tops or floor coverings. After use, the devices employed must be thoroughly cleaned, removing all traces of paste. If this is not done, the devices will be of little use in the future.
The more complex devices available, greatly increase efficiency, apply paste smoothly and evenly, and at adjustable depths. These same devices, however, also tend to be large, cumbersome, difficult to transport and expensive. These factors tend to limit the use of these devices to professional paper hangers, who can pay the additional costs by increasing their speed and efficiency. The private home owner simply cannot justify the expense of the large complex machines, since they paper only occasionally, and generally a very limited amount. Furthermore, the more complex devices require an expenditure of time to set up, and require cleaning when papering is finished.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in applying wallpaper paste to wallpaper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved wallpaper paste applying apparatus. And another object of the present invention is to provide a comprehensive wallpaper paste applying apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wall paper pasting apparatus which employs interchangeable paste cartridges.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is economical for use by the general public.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a wallpaper paste applying apparatus which is light weight and portable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wallpaper paste applying apparatus which requires little setup and no clean-up.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a wallpaper paste applying apparatus which is unencumbered, simple, and easy to use.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which applies a uniform coat of paste to wallpaper.